character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurome Ankokuboshi (Canon)/Neppington
1 = |-|2= |-|3= |-|4= Summary Kurome Ankokuboshi '''is the main antagonist of the game '''Megadimension Neptunia VII. She used to be known as Uzume Tennouboshi and was the CPU of Planeptune, until she let herself be sealed into the Swirl Console due to the chaos caused by her Delusion Powers. However, her sealed away self slowly started to hate Gamindustri and its people, as they quickly replaced her with Uranus, a new CPU. Slowly becoming consumed by Negative Energy, she vowed to break her seal and destroy Hyper Dimension in its entirety by fusing it with the realm she herself created: Zero Dimension. Her remaining Share Energy eventually split of from her and became who would eventually be known as Uzume Tennouboshi. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | Unknown. 2-C via Delusion Powers. | Low 2-C Name: Uzume Tennouboshi. Referred to as Kurome Ankokuboshi. Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: At least hundreds of years old Classification: Fallen CPU of Planeptune Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8), Weapon Mastery (wields a Megaphone), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Absorption (Absorbed the powers of Rei Ryghts, Croire and the Dark CPUs), Dream Manipulation (Can turn her dreams into reality with her Delusion Power. Many of her other abilties are extensions of it.), Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Erased herself from the memories of all Gamindustri citizen, including Histoire), Information Manipulation, Resurrection (Can resurrect her creations), Matter Manipulation (Created countless Dark CPUs and and fake CPUs), Spatial Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon the Dark CPUs and her other creations), Non-Corporeal (Was able to continue existing in a non-corporeal form in the Ascension Ending), Possession (Possessed C-Sha), Perception Manipulation (Made B-Sha perceive every living creatures for monsters), Mind Manipulation and Mind Control (Turned Warechu into a mindless beast), Gravity Manipulation (Increased the gravity of Heart Dimension), Sound Manipulation via her Megaphone, Empathic Manipulation (Made the CPUs hate their sisters), Shapeshifting (When first meeting Nepgear, she imitated Uzume's appeareance to fool her), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (See the note section for more details), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Tanked a Dimensional Slice from Neptune, which can destroy the very concept of its target), Omnipresence in Heart Dimension, Transformation (Can transform into her Dark Goddess form). Dimensional BFR and improved Higher-Dimensional Manipulation after obtaining Rei Ryght's power. Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel and Sealing with the Nep-Note and Croire. Existence Erasure and Space-Time Destruction in her Dark Goddess form. Attack Potency: Room level (Fought evenly against Uzume's base form.) | Unknown (Easily overpowered Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert. Her power frightened the CPU Candidates and Gold Third). Multi-Universe level via Delusion Powers. (Created Heart Dimension, which also contains the Zero Dimension and several smaller realms. Can create an unlimited amount of Dark CPUs without any effort whatsoever, each of which being capable of destroying four-dimensional realms (albeit only over time in their incomplete state). Was going to fuse Hyper Dimension with Heart Dimension, and suceeded in doing so in the Bad Ending.) | Universe+ level (Had the combined power of herself, Rei Ryghts, Croire and the four complete Dark CPUs. Was only defeated thanks to the Sharing Field.) Speed: Unknown. Omnipresent in Heart Dimension and Zero Dimension. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Room class | Unknown | Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Universe level (Can only die if Heart Dimension is destroyed) Stamina: Very High Range: Several meters | Several meters. Multi-Universe level via Delusion Power. (Was able to reality warp Hyper Dimension from inside Heart Dimension, as well directly affect people in it via mind manipulation, possession and other hax abilties) | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Nep-Note, Megaphone Intelligence: Is the mastermind behind the entire plot of the game, and manipulated several countries, factions and goddesses as part of her scheme. However, she can be extremely overconfident and likes to toy around with her opponents instead of finishing them off when she has the chance, which eventually led to her downfall. Weaknesses: Her abilities which make use Negative Energy can be cancelled out through sufficient amounts of Share Energy. If Heart Dimension is destroyed, she dies as well. Key: Base | With Negative Energy | Dark Goddess Form Note: Kurome moved the location of Zero Dimension in hyperdimensional space. The coordinates that were given had nine-dimensions, meaning that she at the very least moved it along a nine-dimensional axis, which would be a Complex Multiversal feat. However, considering that she has shown no higher-dimensional power of that sort outside of moving dimensions, it would be wrong to scale her to that feat, especially as Rei Ryghts would scale from that, and the rest of the cast from her. Because of this it is simply listed as hax, unless we get another feat of that sort in a future game. Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Neppington